


The Life of Oh Sehun

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: The diary of Oh Sehun [2]
Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Diary, EXO - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, London, M/M, Multi, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Other, Sebaek - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, dorm au, kpop, potential smut, sehun and baekhyun, sehun and jongin, sehun central, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: 26th May 2018.





	1. NOTICE

Hi everyone!

This collection is purely based on my other fanfic, ‘The Diary of Oh Sehun’, so to understand this fanfic better you should read the first one!! 

 

The updates in this fanfic will not be placed in any order, and the chapters chosen and written will be posted based on your comments and opinions!

 

I have a few ideas of chapters i would like to rewrite, but i’m writing these for you guys! so if you have any you would like please comment them! 

 

Thank you for journeying through the year with me so far with sehun’s life (which is way cooler, action packed and romantic than mine), i hope you guys continue to read!!

 

Many thanks,

Your Author


	2. Betrayal stings, but Love hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26th May 2018.

When life should be getting better, it can only take turns for the worse. Once you’re so high up, the only way is down after all, and Sehun knew this, the boy with a heart too big knew this too well.

Shouting rang Sehun’s ears, which wasn’t uncommon as he went to an all boys school where shouting in tongues and cursing was the usual, yet the two voices spilling against each other were too familiar to mean anything good, anything positive. 

The younger wanted to find Baekhyun, the pair hadn’t spoken in sometime and Sehun was a fighter for things ending up fixed, So he searched for the chocolate haired boy in the second year dorm rooms.

Sehun and Baekhyun’s friendship could only be described as peculiar, as the title they give it is ‘Best friends’, but internally they both view it as something else, they both know it’s something else, even if they don’t want to admit it. 

The dorm rooms were admittedly not the best in the world, the pale paint which masked the hallway only lead to wooden doors, hiding small rooms with thin walls. Sehun knew this better than anyone, but know did he realise how much he wished the doors and walls could hold the secrets and shouts as they should do.

As he approached the door which he came familiar with, shouts and anger could be heard. Voices too familiar, yet tones far from rang Sehun’s ears once they spoke his name. Sehun tugged his phone from his pocket and set it on record, his excuse being that he would be unable to remember the things he said, and if someone was talking about it he would want to hear what they were saying properly before approaching them.

“It’s not my fault”, Behind the close door a low voice denied, Still loud despite the thick wood which separated Chanyeol’s anger from Sehun’s heart ache.

“It is your fault!”, The sounds of someone so familiar, recognisable just by the sigh before he spoke. Sehun supposed Baekhyun hit something because the sound of soft skin hitting something hard could be heard. “You can’t keep your dick in your pants!”

“Me, Keep my dick in my pants?”, It was silly for a laugh to erupt, the sound of it almost scary as Sehun as he crouched by the door, the grip on his recording phone turning his knuckles white. “You deliberately lead every person on this whole school.”

Before Baekhyun could start, “What the fuck? When-“

“You knew how I felt for you”, Chanyeol interrupted, growling almost animal-like could be the only way that the younger could describe it. “And you acted like that in front of everyone.”

“And you knew how I felt for sehun”, Baekhyun’s words were stern, and Sehun’s mind was unable to process anything of what was happening, his hand coming to his mouth to hold in the sobs he knew were coming, he cursed his emotions. 

“I fucking slept with you, was that not obvious for you?”, Chanyeol spoke louder than Baekhyun’s voice once was, and Sehun imagined how the Smaller was strong enough to handle it. “Do you wanna know something? I didn’t even fucking like Joohyun.”

A silence flooded the room, leaking out into the hallway where Sehun choked on broken sobs. Sehun wondered why in the empty, dim-lit hallway why he felt so small. 

“Why would you do that to Sehun?”, Baekhyun cut through the thick silence with words spoken just as sharp as knives, said words laced with something Sehun thought sounded like heart break.

“Because you only ever looked at Sehun, you never even took my feelings into consideration,” Sehun didn’t want to hear these words anymore, Yet his feet stayed planted to the floor, attracted like drivers passing a car crash; you don’t want to look at the horrific mess yet you can’t help yourself but drive slower as curiosity takes over. 

“I don’t understand what your saying”, The words sounded frail, and Sehun wondered if this was the first time he had heard the boy with too many secrets sound like he wasn’t in control of the situation, the first time he heard Baekhyun sound weak.

“What i’m saying is, if I couldn’t have you because you wanted sehun, then I was going to take what sehun wanted because that would upset you wouldn’t it?”, This Chanyeol did not sound like the Chanyeol who welcomed Sehun with open arms, Who teases Kyungsoo and ends up getting his ear pulled by the smaller. This Chanyeol was unlike the friendly giant which Sehun knew, the one who knows that Sehun prefers his sandwiches cut in triangles and not squares, the lovable boy wha creates smiles and laughter in any room he walks into. This Chanyeol was void to Sehun as this Chanyeol wanted to hurt others, wanted to create troubles for the sake of his own pride. “If I hurt sehun it would hurt you too. Two birds with one stone, right?”

Sehun let the sobs run loose as Baekhyun began to shout too many words Sehun never wished to hear. There were too many emotions packed into a tiny dorm room and a dim-lit hallway. There were too many emotions stuffed in the small space for a boy who used to hold his heart on his sleeve to handle, not anymore.

After Sehun stopped the recording on his phone, the back of his hand wiped away the tears which gathered and hung at the bottom of his jaw. He felt as if everything inside of his stomach was going to come out, feeling sick to his core because misunderstanding and betrayal mixed and lingered inside of him like two dancers moving to different beats. It didn’t make sense. 

Shaking legs held up a weak boy as the thoughts warped round his head, wanting to get away because he had enough of watching the car crash burn into flames, even if his eyes trailed back to the wooden door one more time. 

Walking turned into running into a direction Sehun didn’t even know he was taking himself, ending up in the dance studio. Sehun plugged his phone into the speaker, wanting music to drown out any emotion he felt in his body, and if he couldn’t drown the pain out with music, he would dance it out instead. 

The sound of the loud beats and alien noises from the song ‘Voodoo in my blood’ made everything ironic, because Sehun knew that the way he felt inside was controlled by others, as if the song was meant for him.

If you asked him now what he did in those minutes of break down, he wouldn’t be able to tell you the way his body would contortion the emotions of a boy with a fragmented brain, which held lies he was fooled by and uncertainty he bit in to. He wouldn’t be able to picture the way he jumped in the air with muscle memory pointed toes, because his mind was on autopilot. He had no control. 

Sehun’s chest heaved air in and agony out, he couldn’t breathe but that wasn’t even his first problem, he wished not being able to breathe was the cause of his deterioration. Instead, the reason which led his downfall drove tears brutally from his eyes, drove his feet into the floor as he pirouetted. The broken boy spun, spun again as the World turned around him, only a millisecond each turn would he see the mess he had became in the mirror. 

His mind was drawn to a blank, hit throat and heart had no power left to shout, yet he continued. Continued to cry, to shout, to spin, to wonder what in the World would cause him to ache this bad. Maybe because life had been such a breeze before this, he supposed he had it coming for them. Maybe he deserved it. 

The paranoia wrapped concerns round his anxiety and he couldn’t breathe and his ankles ached and his cheeks stung and his throat killed and things just kept building and building and building up, until it stopped.

Sehun stopped mid spin to face the speaker, silence filled the room for a moment as Sehun’s body stood parallel to Junmyeon’s, the elder’s hands placed above the speaker, and Sehun noticed the ringing in his ears couldn’t of been the music as it had been stopped. The room felt too loud for a boy with a broken heart which he didn’t know he owned, despite the music being turned off and the sobs from his dry lips stopping. 

His chest suddenly puffed out, and he remembered that he needed to breathe, a flow of heavy breathing followed after as their eyes connected to each other. In the dance studio that night, it only held a man with worry on his face, and a boy who moved his body to the point where he held no emotion at all. 

“Sehun”, Junmyeon broke the the thick tension that had been built, unlike the one between Baekhyun and Chanyeol where Sehun felt fear, this time he felt heart break. “What’s wrong? Are you crying because you’re injured? If you’re hurt, stop dancing because you’ll make your injury worse.”

Sehun didn’t reply, he didn’t know how to. Part of him wanted to point to his chest and cry to the older, ‘It hurts here, Junmyeon-Hyung’. Another part of him wanted to continue to dance, despite the throbbing on his ankle, he wanted to shout and scream about how much of an idiot he was. 

Sehun didn’t want to explain the situation he was in, so when he spoke , “My friend slept with my girlfriend to get back at my best friend fro liking me and not him”, he felt confused, embarrassed, he didn’t know. Sehun didn’t know the word to describe the feeling in his chest, he just knew it hurt and he wanted it to stop.

The elder walked towards Sehun slowly, as if the younger was a bomb that would explode at any moment. Sehun wanted to say, ‘It’s okay, i’ve already a ticking bomb that exploded, i already erupted and i only hurt myself’, but he didn’t, he stayed silent until Junmyeon opened his arms and took Sehun inside of them. 

The throbbing ankles and the overworked legs finally collapsed, Sehun going limp in the others hold as he cried more tears which seemed irrational. The elders hand slowly patted the others back, small ‘there there’s and ‘it’s okay Sehun’s comforted the younger, yet they couldn’t fix the broken feeling on the inside. 

Junmyeon walked the younger slowly up to the third year dorm rooms, reaching his own room and telling the younger to make himself at home. The elder treated Sehun like a delicate butterfly, touching him with guiding soft hands and speaking with calm, soothing words. 

Once seated on the elder’s bed, Junmyeon said, “I want you to have a shower and relax, is your room mate in for me to get you some new clothes?”, he asked, which made another pain present in Sehun’s heart; loss.

“My roommate and I have fallen out”, A memory of the moment where things went wrong between Sehun and Jongin filled his mind, A kiss shared between two roommates who didn’t understand the consequences of unrequited love. “I don’t think he will answer the door as he is normally asleep about now.”

“I’ll get you your clothes”, Junmyeon held his palm out, Sehun handed his keys over. “Stay i’m here and shower. I’ll be back in a moment, i promise.”

Once the door was shut behind Junmyeon, Sehun truly felt alone. No Baekhyun, No jongin, No kyungsoo. No one. No one could hold him and tell him he would be okay, because he was alone. 

His aching body took itself to the shower, his head stayed tilted as Sehun let the water run down his reddened cheeks, down his body and down the drain. For once he didn’t think, his eyes stayed closed until he heard the front door opening and a shout from Junmyeon about his clothes being ready when he needed them. 

He dried himself, and once he was ready he received a bag from Junmyeon. “Jongin helped me pack you a bag, he said there’s a few things in there which help you calm down”, Sehun’s chest swelled at the thought of Jongin not being angry at him. “I don’t think he’s truly angry at you.”

Inside the bag held his tooth brush, his favourite pyjamas, and the teddy bear which never left his side while he slept. Underneath the few times was the diary which held the boys curiosities, secrets and stories, something which he guarded with everything he he had. 

Once Sehun was dressed, he made his way back to the bed and sat down, sighing as he laid his back to the bed. Junmyeon passed the younger a piece of paper and a pen, telling him he could write down his emotions and once he had finished he could throw it away so they could be gone forever. The younger felt himself smile for the first time in a whole, a genuine smile. 

On the pale paper, he wrote what made sense and what didn’t, he wrote words which ached and hurt when he read them again. Junmyeon reminded him not to reread the things he wrote in black in, because those emotions were a thing of a past, and to move on you must let go. So Sehun did, he wrote and left it unread, wrote until the pen eventually left red marks on his hands and cramp forming in his fingers. 

He did not read the words again, yet Sehun couldn’t help but tuck the paper with sunken tear drop marks into the pages of his book. His fascination with watching car crashes was now not just a memory, but formed on a piece of paper, and even if he didn’t ever read the ink again, he would still know the collision of his emotions would be recorded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!! 
> 
> first written chapter! i hope you guys enjoy this side of my style of writing, i don’t get to do it often but i really really enjoy it!
> 
> as you may of noticed, i will not be posting these in any particular order! so please feel free to comment chapters you would like!!
> 
> also i’m welcoming constructive criticism, i haven’t written in some time in this style so i’m a bit rusty haha! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading, i can’t wait to write more for ‘The diary/Life of Oh Sehun’ series!!


	3. ORIGINAL IDEA FOR DIARY OF OH SEHUN!

(Thursday 5th October 2017)

Hi diary,

I don't know if I'm gonna call this diary or journal or whatever but I just want a place to write down. There's a lot of things I have going on in my head and I don't know if it helps to write down but might as well give it a try.

I had to move school because of Dad's work but this town seems nice. My house is right by the shore, I can see the ocean from my bedroom window and last night I left it open and I heard the waves as I was trying to sleep. It's quite calming, and distracting because I was too busy focused on the waves to worry about school today.

Ugh, school today. Today was my first day at my new school, because this town is small every teenager goes to the same school and everyone knows everyone. Everyone except me. I met my first class today and they all seem nice, this guy called Jongin sat beside me and he said we should be friends. It turns out we have some things in common, we both like dancing and I found out that there's a dance class in school. We went there and signed me up and that's where I met his group and they seem nice too.

He's friends with this guy called Junmyeon, he said that he was going to look after me? Like he full on said he had now adopted me and if I had any problems I should go to him. Jongin seems to be friends with a lot of seniors and now that I've been 'adopted' into the group I'm the youngest. Jongin used to be the youngest but now it's me. I cannot lie how many times my cheek was squished today but I guess I felt accepted in someways.

In my last school I was a bit of a loner, because I used to live in Beijing I had to learn Mandarin and that was hard. I couldn't speak to most of the students in school apart from three guys who could speak Korean too so it helped cause they taught me to. I miss Zitao, Luhan and Yifan. Especially Luhan. I felt like he meant something more to me than the other two, but we still talk. Sometimes. Maybe once or twice a week.

Anyway I made new friends today surprisingly so I'm happy, there's some people who speak Mandarin in this school too so it still feels like I'm back at my old house sometimes. Jongdae, Minseok and Yixing didn't know I could speak Mandarin so they were talking about how cute a someone's butt was and they didn't know I could understand. I think the persons name was Baekhee? I can't remember I'm not good with names.

I think out of the eight moves of schools I have done, this is the best one yet. I made friends on the first day which normally wouldn't happen, for me it would normally take forever. I'm just hoping my luck carries on and I can be apart of Jongin's group, they seem nice enough. Maybe I'll see this Baekhee girl and see what's the hype about this butt lmao.

Talk to you tomorrow? I don't know how to end this.

Oh Sehun

 

(Thursday 6th October 2017)

Guess what diary,

Turns out Baekhee isn't a girl, Baekhyun is a guy? And yes, the butt is good. Not that I can say I've looked at other guys butt but I guess it was good compared to girls butts? I don't know what I'm saying.

Today school was good, I met all the group. I'll try write about them but I don't know them well enough to write loads.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my drafts and I found this from October 2017!! it went in a complete different direction from what I was planning haha!
> 
> I never finished the second entry but I thought id post it to clarify that Baekhee was baekhyun hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Please comment more chapters for me to rewrite into traditional text!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
